The Proclamation
"The Proclamation" is the second episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the second episode of the series. Synopsis Belle feverishly works to save Adam from his curse, but Cruella and the Queen have different plans. At the Queen's grand gala, an ancient villain named Maleficent is summoned, with the Queen proclaiming that Belle is now a criminal in all the lands. In a flashback, Cruella De Vil's ignorance and Maleficent's superior complex makes for a very interesting partnership. Recap This article needs a finished recap! Belle sobs over Adam, but realizes that his curse is no longer sleep, but death. She decides that now, she will stop at nothing to bring justice by killing Cruella and the Evil Queen. She disguises herself and travels into the forest, sneaking into her village. She goes to Gaston's cottage and sees Gaston's body. She then sees LeFou, who in his terror rats her out to the Evil Queen, who had been across the street. Belle attempts to strangle the Queen, but she teleports away. She asks a peasant how to get to the Queen's castle. The peasant gives her directions, and she's off. The Evil Queen relays recent events to a bored Cruella, who is washing her car. Cruella asks why the Queen didn't kill Belle, to which the Queen replies she wants to keep Adam and Belle separate. Cruella cackles evilly with the Queen, approving of her plan. Cruella decides to spruce things up, and enchants some wolves to find and capture Belle. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen sends invites for a grand gala. Belle is chased by Cruella's wolves until she reaches safety. She gets an invitation from the Queen, inviting her to the Gala. Arming herself, she sets out to go the Gala. In the past, Maleficent is walking through the woods on her way to the Forbidden Fortress, until she comes upon Cruella. Cruella, not knowing who she is, tells Maleficent to get out of her way. Enraged, Maleficent threatens to kill her. Cruella begs for forgiveness, which Maleficent gives. The dark fairy then decides to train Cruella in the dark arts. In the present, the gala has begun. The Evil Queen begins chanting something. The chanting leads to Maleficent appearing in the castle. Maleficent and Cruella enjoy a quick reunion, then the Queen reveals why the gala is happening. Maleficent isn't taken seriously, but after she kills Queen Alicia, she is feared once more. The Queen reveals that she's summoned the crowd to announce that Belle is now a criminal. Maleficent, Cruella, and the Evil Queen smile as the peasants murmur about Belle. Cruella and Maleficent are at Evil's Edge. They are cornered by hunters. Lightning strikes the part of the cliffside Maleficent is standing on. Maleficent falls, to Cruella's horror. Cruella looks down, to find Maleficent presumably deceased. Cruella leaves Evil's Edge after killing the hunters. Meanwhile, Maleficent has been immortalized, and rises to find Cruella has left. Maleficent goes into hiding. Back at the Gala, Belle reveals herself and runs away from the Castle. Maleficent, Cruella, and the Queen seethe and swear to kill Belle, with Maleficent now an ally. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Etta Schmidt as Belle * John Euing as King Adam Guest Starring * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston Co-Starring * Julia Verne as Peasant #1 * Henry King as Peasant #2 * Rosa Leer as Queen Alicia * Jim Sanders as LeFou * Dean Winter as Hunter #1 * Casey Ludwig as Hunter #2 * Anna Harley as Hunter #3/Huntress